Doraemon: Noby's Hypnotic Story
|studio = STX Films Alibaba Pictures TV Asahi Viz Media Bang Zoom! Entertainment Disney XD Originals |distributor = STX Entertainment Toho |released = July 13, 2018 August 3, 2018 |runtime = 91 Minutes |country = United States Japan |language = English Japanese |title = Doraemon: Noby's BIG Movie |tagline = |location = |book = |wikia = |gross = $35 million}}Noby's Hypnotic Story: A Doraemon Movie is an 2018 Japanese-American 2D flash-animated science-fiction comedy adventure film based on the manga series Doraemon, produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Disney XD Originals. It is released theatrically on July 13, 2018 by STX Entertainment. The film takes place after the events of the season 2 episode "Elementary, My Dear Doraemon", where Noby gets grounded after being out late to find his backpack. It is directed by Scott Fellows in his directorial debut who created Johnny Test, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Supernoobs. Check out the transcripts of each part of the movie, like Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3 and the Original Storyboard Ending. Synopsis After getting grounded by his mother for being out late to find his backpack, Noby found a gadget called the Hypno-Ring to make his life awesome. He uses it to hypnotize people when they're getting him into trouble, but the principal has an idea to get Noby expelled for sure. An evil science teacher has a plan to destroy the space-time continuum and the universe. Plot Immediately after where the season 2 episode "Elementary, My Dear Doraemon" left off on, Noby and Doraemon went back home, only to find his mother being really angry at him about why he stayed out too long. Noby tries to explain that he got his backpack, but she berates him and grounds him for a month with no dinner, much to Noby's dismay. The next day, Tammy berates Noby for getting a zero on his math test and blaming his teacher for everything and is about to ground him forever. To prevent this, Doraemon hypnotizes Tammy with a Hypno-Ring; Noby command her to be Mighty Woman. The boys soon learn the severity of their acts when Mighty Woman begins causing some problems around the town and take her home. Noby hypnotize her into forgetting why she's mad at him and it worked. (W.I.P.) The next day, The Principal calls Noby into his office and reveals that he installed many surveillance cameras all over the school and now has a videotape containing Noby hypnotizing people into making him a king. Now that he finally has proof to use against them after being forced to endure his silly antics, He is gonna show the videotape to all of the students including Mr S. Noby begs him not to do this, but the Principal says that he either get him expelled for this. At the assembly hall, The Principal announces that "this little boy" has did to all the students while not remembering. He is about to put the videotape on and reveal what Noby did, but it got swapped with a Weird Al Yankovic videotape. The students laughed and Mr S. is confused, it turns out that Noby has the real videotape. After being caught by the Principal, he demands Noby to his office but he runs away from him being chased by the Principal. He went into the Security Camera room, only to find out that it has more videotapes of Noby's evidence. The Principal catches him in the act and takes him to detention with Michelle keeping an eye on him. (W.I.P.) For the third step, Noby sets up a funfair at the schoolyard, (W.I.P.) All the students including his friends were hurt and so enraged that they brutally beat up Noby, thus ending their friendship permanently. Upon seeing all the disaster because of Noby, Mr. S severly berates him and tells demands him to the principal's office. Meanwhile at the Principal's office, the Principal screams and yells at Noby about the school fair disaster at school that Big G. caused and decided to sent him to the juvenile hall, much to Noby's shock and horror. Noby begs him not to sent him there, but he did it anyway. Later, Noby tries to apologized to his friends, but refused to. He sadly walks home from school, only to see on the living room window that his mom is really demonically-enraged about the incident that she watched on a videotape as he is about to face his mother's wrath. After getting into a huge violent argument between his mom, Noby then stands up to his mother, but ends up getting violently punished with so much lightning and was immediately sent to juvenile hall anyway. Doraemon and Michelle later sneaks in to the juvenile hall to see Noby, who is seen playing video games (as the juvenile hall actually does let them play games), as they realized that the universe could be in great peril. Noby decides to redeem himself, and with the help of Doraemon, Noby breaks out of juvenile hall. Doraemon and Noby were at the living room, trying to think of something to stop the Brainwasher. When his mother comes in and sees him and is about to reprimand him. Noby eventually lock Tammy, who has grown increasingly angrier, in the family pantry so they can go stop The Brainwasher against her wishes in order to take action. Michelle shuts down the with the help from Doraemon and Noby, The Brainwasher is defeated. Later, The Brain-Bot exploded, Big G sees this and gets really angry at The Brainwasher and chases him to brutally beat him up. At the neighborhood, Doraemon and Noby thanked each other and they thanked Michelle for saving them. Noby has decided to start a new life with Doraemon and attempt to move away. However, Tammy (who is extremely mad and messed up) showed up and confronted Noby and planned on chastising him for all of his crimes, but she gets arrested, Noby reveals his true nature to both Michelle and Doraemon, revealing he has pretended to be their friend all along and he only wanted the Hypno-Ring to take over the world. He turns Doraemon and Michelle in prison. Michelle punches Noby in the face, grabs the ring off him and turns him back to normal. Noby gets sentence to the electric chair and sent to prison while Doraemon, Michelle, his parents and the Mayor are free. Everything cuts back to before it happened, revealing all the events was only Doraemon imagining a worst-case scenario for letting Noby uses the Hypno-Ring, it turns out Doraemon was hiding it in his pocket so the future wouldn't end up like this. In the post-credits scene, Chester A. Bum reviewing what he saw in the movie about Noby using the Hypno-Ring. Cast *Mona Marshall as Doraemon, a robot cat from the 22nd century. He also narrates throughout the film. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi, a lazy and clumsy boy. *Cassandra Morris as Sue, a kind-hearted pre-teen girl who loves to tap dance, sing, act, recite poems and even wear fancy clothes. *Kaiji Tang as Big G, a strong and tough bully. *Brian Beacock as Sneech, a rich kid and Big G's friend. *Keith Silvertein as Mr S., a school teacher. *Mari Devon as Tammy Nobi, Noby's strict but caring mother. *Tony Oliver as Toby Nobi, Noby's father. *Spike Spencer as Ace Goody, A smart and clever kid and Noby's arch nemesis. New Characters *J.K. Simmons as Principal, the school principal who hates Noby because of his bad performance and has a plan to sent him to juvenile hall to teach him a lesson. He is the secondary (and later former) antagonist. *Kelsey Grammer as John Bridges, a science teacher who is an evil villain known as The Brainwasher and plans to destroy the fabric of the universe. He is the (true) main antagonist. *Ben Schwartz as Jake, a smart and friendly boy who is also the Brainwasher's assistant. His voice sounds similar to Dewey in the DuckTales reboot. *Tara Strong as Michelle, a sweet, cute little blonde-haired girl and also The Principal's favorite student who tattles on Noby. She bears a resemblance to Shrinkin' Violette from The Funny Company. She is the (false, later former) main antagonist. *Fred Tatasciore as The Brain-Bot, a giant doomsday robot controlled by The Brainwasher with the power to turn children into zombies. *Daran Norris as the Old Man in juvenile hall. *Doug Walker as Chester A. Bum (from Bum Reviews) Additional Voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Bill Farmer, Debi Derryberry, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jason Marsden, Kari Wahlgren, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny and Grey Griffin. Production It is announced that the third season of the US dub of Doraemon is cancelled and a 2D-animated film is in development. The film was originally going to be distributed by Lionsgate in the US, but following the box-office disappointment of Norm of the North, Bang Zoom! Entertainment began looking for another American distributor for the film. Eric P. Sherman was originally going to direct the movie, but Scott Fellows was chosen to direct. On December 14, 2017, it is announced then announced that STX Entertainment had acquired US distribution rights and plans to released it theatrically. During development, the film was originally planned for a direct-to-DVD release. But it was changed to a theatrical release due to Teen Titans Go! getting a theatrical movie on July 27, 2018, the director asked "If Teen Titans Go! can get a movie, why not Doraemon?". According to Bang Zoom! Entertainment founder Eric P. Sherman, he stated that he never wanted the film to have its darker tone. The film's director Scott Fellows chose a colorful vibrate style of the show with an aesthetic that complements the tone of the movie. Animation Bang Zoom! Entertainment produced some storyboards and do voice recordings, The animation is provided at Six Point Harness using Adobe Flash, and therefore looks identical to the artwork of the 2005 anime and the manga series. Shin-Ei Animation was originally going to provided the animation for the film, but it was scrapped in favor of Doraemon: Nobita's Treasure Island. Casting The US cast of the Doraemon anime reprised their roles for the film. Kelsey Grammer (Who did Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons) was cast to play the role of an science teacher and evil villain John Bridges, better known as The Brainwasher who plans on taking over the world. Ben Schwartz is cast to voice Jake, a smart boy who is the Brainwasher's assistant. Josh Gad voiced Noby in the storyboard version of the film using his Olaf voice. J.K. Simmons was also cast to play the Principal because of his performance is Khampa in Rock Dog, making him sound like J. Jonah Jameson. Release The film is released theatrically by STX Entertainment on July 13, 2018. The film was rated PG for frenetic sequences of animated action violence, rude humor, and scary images. Home Media The film was released on Digital HD on October 5, 2018. It was released by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on DVD and Blu-ray on October 26, 2018. The storyboard version featuring Josh Gad is released on iTunes and Digital HD as a special feature. Reception Critical response The film was panned by fans and critics due to its cruelty towards Noby and his reckless behavior. Many fans of the US dub hated this film because of its darker tone and how the characters being cruel and out-of-character. Even Chester A. Bum reviewed the movie, saying that it was "the greatest movie he'd ever seen in his life!". There were reasons that many fans hated the film so much. Why It's Bad #The Principal being really mean. #Michelle always getting Noby in trouble with her tattling. #Noby uses the hypno-Ring to hypnotize people so he can get away with anything he wants. #The whole carnival being destroyed scene. #The juvenile hall scene. #His mother being enraged to him about the incident, showing no remorse for Noby. In fact, none of the characters even showed remorse for Noby after the carnival incident. #Noby being brutally beaten up and mistreated by his enraged friends for the carnival incident that he puts all of his friends in danger. Even Mr. S severely berates him and said that he deserved it for what he did. #Noby harassing Sue in an inappropriate way off-screen. #Tammy becoming enraged by Noby's rant against her and severely hitting him with so much lightning. #Noby being disowned and sent to juvenile hall for confronting his mother. #Even though Noby did deserve to be grounded for hypnotizing her teachers, skipping detention and bringing a dangerous carnival that severely hurt his friends, he didn't deserve to get tortured to death by getting beaten up by his friends, getting blasted with fire and lightning by his mom and get sent to juvenile hall. #Noby being cruel and sadistic for hypnotizing his friends and teachers, putting all of his friends in danger, and letting the police officers arrest his mother, Doraemon and Michelle because of the Hypno-Ring corrupting his mind. #Richard Pursel, the writer of the SpongeBob episode A Pal for Gary, written the film. Good Qualities #Noby finally confronting his mother. #Michelle hitting the Brainwasher with a cartoon mallet. #The whole scene is actually Doraemon's imagination the whole time. #The ending where Noby finally learns his lesson is great. #Some action scenes where Doraemon and Noby were battling with The Brainwasher. #Kelsey Grammer's performance as the Brainwasher is amazing. The film is poorly received by Doraemon fans because of _________ going through serious character derailment and including scenes that featured Noby's vandalism, sadism, child abuse, harassment and violence. The voice actors and crew of the English dub hated it because of its darker tone and heartbroken moments. Eric P. Sherman felt bad for the fans who watched the movie, so he decided to make up for the fans. A fan named _________ hated this film and found that the scene where the carnival gets destroyed and the students were enraged at Noby and start beating him up, making the film too dark. He said that this movie was written by "sadistic jerks who wanted to torture him for no reason!". Trivia *'Morals': **Take responsibility for your actions. **Never manipulate anyone with hypnotism. **Face the consequences of your actions. *This is the first Doraemon film to be produced outside Japan since Doraemon: Robot War, which was produced in Taiwan. *This is the first time Noby finally stands up to his mother, similar to Butters standing up to his parents in the South Park episode Going Native. *The film is meant to make fun of Captain Underpants and also uses references to make fun of George and Harold. *It is revealed that Noby's full name is actually __________, as it was said when Mr. S sees all of the destruction of the carnival and berates him. *The film uses the July 2017 animation update from the 2005 anime, making the colors more brighter and vibrate just like the Doraemon movies. *The scene where Noby and Doraemon hypnotize his mother into becoming a superhero Mighty Woman is a reference to the first Captain Underpants book where George and Harold hypnotize Principal Krupp into Captain Underpants. *The film takes inspiration from the action and science-fiction scenes from The Lego Movie and Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. *The film takes place after the events of the season 2 episode "Elementary, My Dear Doraemon", where Noby gets grounded after staying out too long. *This is the first American animated film to be based off a Japanese manga, but it is faithful to the manga series and the 2005 anime series. *The game that Noby is playing in juvenile hall is Kirby's Return to Dreamland. *There is a running gag where Noby uses the Hypno-Ring to hypnotize people when they are scolding or punishing him. *This is Bang Zoom! Entertainment's first theatrically-released film. *The film's storyline is similar to Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) and Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016). *The film has some serious character derailment problems that it turns out to be Doraemon's imagination: ** Noby seems to slowly turn cruel and sinister. ** Tammy is a lot strict and mean-spirited, similar to that of Mr. Krupp. She becomes extremely enraged at Noby for getting expelled and threatens to send his son to a maximum security juvenile hall, and ends up becoming EVEN more enraged when he stood up to her and sent him there anyway. ** Mr S. and The Principal seem to be really mean to Noby when he gets into trouble. The Principal is really meaner to Noby than Mr. S. ** Michelle constantly tattles on Noby and gets him in trouble, then she feels bad for Noby when he got expelled. She and Doraemon are the only person who feels sorry for Noby. ** In the original storyboard version, After Tammy gets arrested, Michelle berates him for letting his police officers arrest his mother. But in the final version, After Tammy gets arrested, Michelle tearfully hugs Noby and Doraemon hugs him as well right before he reveals his true nature to them. *Just like the US dub of the anime, the film used Hanna-Barbera cartoon sound effects. *This is STX Entertainment's first theatrically-released 2D animated film. *The film's title "Doraemon: Noby's Big Movie" is a reference to other film titles like Wubbzy's Big Movie and Piglet's Big Movie. Category:Doraemon Category:Toho animated films Category:Disney XD Category:Movies considered the worst Category:Films based on Anime Category:Toho Category:STX Entertainment films Category:STX Entertainment Category:2018 films Category:Animated Films Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Viz Media Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Alibaba Pictures